Worthless Paradise
by DXRULES103
Summary: "After all, it's our worthless paradise." Anonymous. WillHannibal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Will Graham or Hannibal Lector. Enjoy!**

**Worthless Paradise**

**Will Graham was tired. He was losing the strength that he had once had. It had seeped through him into oblivion. It was a lost that hindered his livelihood forever. He wasn't the same man anymore. Not in the sense that his whole attitude drifted from his normal pursuit but by mere slight overgrowing and overbearing changes that has officially been intertwined inside his heart and soul. **

**He was alone now. The house that he lived in was empty. There were no sounds of delight or cries of hurt; nothing but the sheer sense of an endless session with silence, only to be interrupted by a shattering scream of glasses falling. **

**It has been awhile since that time when it all began. In truth he didn't know how long. All he did know was that the woman he had loved, Molly, and the son who had cared for were gone. They were somewhere off where he couldn't be and it hurt. He was divorced and without a son. To him everything was just 'peachy.'**

**He took a whiff of what's left of his Jack Daniels and stared at himself in front of his mirror. He stared coolly at his disfigurement and smiled distantly. It was something that couldn't be erased; something that couldn't be hidden. It would be there forever.**

**Then he started to laugh. He wasn't laughing because of any sort of humor but of the circumstances he is in and just for the heck of it. He laughed as he traced his scar that blanched his face; a wound that looked like Picasso drew it. It was not something he enjoyed looking at in these turbulent days but it was a reminder. That constant reminder on how he lost his life. **

**"'Em shit!" he cried as he turned and staggered toward his balcony. He slipped on a slipper and hit his face hard but that didn't stop him. His laughter increased by each moment in that drunken matter of his as he clumsily tries to stand up. It took a few deep breaths and minutes but he was standing again. **

**His smile faltered. His sight started to blur slightly. His heartbeat slowed. Fear instantly entered his mind. He took his bottle and tried to take a sip but came empty with just a mere drop of alcohol. He tries to shrug it off but then he started feel strange. He was about to go numb.**

**He was falling. His grip on reality was fading. He dropped the bottle. It crashed and the pieces scattered. He fell on his back. His eyes rolled back.**

**Black.**

**He was in a white and black world. He delved inside his deep consciousness into memorable faces and each of these faces that stirred his sanity closer to the probability of insane measures. **

**But one froze and did not leave. It lingered with a small absent from mirth but with interest kind of smile. The smile frightened him and yet was comforting in strange horrid way. It was the smile of the one Dr. Hannibal Lector. **

**"Good evening young William. You do not seem to be in a festive state."**

**Strange. Lector's face never moved. _Am I not unconscious? _Strange indeed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Will Graham and Hannibal Lector. I never will.**

**It was warm and cool at the same time. How, he thought, both at once inside and out. Will didn't know how. He felt woozy and aware of things slightly. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.**

**His eyes were no longer hurting but it was hard to keep his eyes straight and steady. But one thing was clear, actually keen; his hearing. His hearing seemed to be stronger than it was before. It was keener and it shocked him. **

**He heard a soft, powerful music from violins, and other sting instruments. It was soothing yet strange. The music strolled in his mind. The music made him tremble inside with his harsh yet simple notes of some kind of feelings. The feelings were somehow related to him; it ate him inside yet energizes him too. It was strange; too strange. He then tried to analyze everything. **

**Once he regained his bearing she realized he was lying down on his couch. How, he didn't know. He looked out his window and realized it was dawn. He wondered on what happened. The last thing he remembered was that he fainted into unconsciousness.**

**Blinking, he weakly sat up. He put his legs down and ran his hand through his hair. He was weary at first but he was curious. He needed to know what had happened. And how the hell he came from his balcony to his couch.**

**He stood up and paused. His legs felt like there were sand bags weighing them down. He moved anyway even though his body ached as he walked towards his kitchen He found nothing wrong but the empty bottles of liquor, Jack Daniels, whiskey, and coolers.**

**Turning away he made his way to his bedroom. Glancing at it he continued on towards the place at suspect. His mind flashed to when he fell. He grimaced at the memory.**

**He was going out when he noticed that a man was standing, his back to Will, gazing below. Will felt shivers overtake him. He knew the man's scent and aura. It was death defying. He couldn't believe it. He froze.**

**The man turned to reveal himself as Dr. Hannibal Lector. He held a smile showing his mall white teeth. He nodded to Will in acknowledgement and pointed at him casually.**

"**You should rest," he said, his calm voice sending fear straight into Will's heart. "After that fall you took, it hurt you fairly well."**

**Hannibal smiled. Will thought that he was going to die. And he also felt that he was in the eye of death itself. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own Will Graham nor do I own Hannibal Lecter.**

**A/N: Well, I pretty much have nothing to say but. Enjoy! I promise by the next chapter the chapter will be longer. **

**A/N: 2: I just realized an on-going typo in my fanfiction. I always use Lector but not Lecter... Lecter is the correct form… I have no plan on reposting my fics. But I just wanted to acknowledge the mistake. Forgive me but I finally caught it.**

"**Why are you here?" Will couldn't help but ask. He was sitting on his sofa eating a delicious cream soup. He didn't know what exactly Lector was doing but he was definitely curious. He rubbed his head. He was now feeling the horrible effects of his fall and one bad hangover.**

"**You don't know, William?" Lecter questioned himself as if Will should easily know the true answer. He was staring with a child like glee at Will's face. "I'm quite surprised that you don't know."**

_**Why are you hear, Hannibal? **__**Just leave me alone… Unless you want to finish what you started… Do it then!**_** Will was scared. He didn't like being alone with Lector. He never did. Sure, when Hannibal was the one helping him with his cases he could handle the one on one talk but having Lecter here in front of him in his home was suspicious and frightening. He didn't like it at all especially when he realized that Hannibal must have been planning his escape for some time.**

**Lecter smiled. It was a smile that Will hated and feared. The smile spoke of a simple feeling: curious interest. "Oh, William, look at you," Lecter admonished. "Drinking search crude beer. I took it at liberty to dump all of the alcohol in this house." He pointed towards the balcony. "After that fall I don't want you ruining any more brain cells. Besides the fact that you've already destroyed quite a few million with how much you've been drinking for the past- I'm not sure- year or three."**

**Will put the bowl down. "Come to finish what you've stared." It wasn't a question. He was sure of Lecter's intentions. He was very sure. **

**Lecter laughed, amused. "I won't kill you, young layman." He raised his hands up in the air and laughed once more. "No, that would be horrible of me. I am going to help you heal. And when that is done I'll really show you what a worthless paradise is."**

_**Worthless paradise? I heard that before in a quote by some anonymous person. I asked the guy where he got that from and he said from a book of quotes. "After all, it's our worthless paradise." Yes, I remember that. **_**Lecter seemed to have noticed Will's realization come into his eyes and smiled. "Yes," Lecter concurred. "It's such an interesting quote. I always wanted to know who quoted it but I never found the quote speaker."**

"**What does some ancient quote have to do with me, Lecter?" Will spat. "Why are you here? If not to kill me then why bother? You should be some where out hiding." He thought of where and smiled slightly. "Like Italy… You can't resist that place so why not go there. I'm nothing to you, Hannibal."**

"**Don't say such a thing, William." Lecter once again scolded. Then he smiled a pleasant smile that worried Will very much. "You still remember our talks. Good! I knew that you were listening closely. Good!"**

**Will tried to stand up but his legs quivered and he winced. **

"**Don't try to move, young Graham." Lecter said. "The drugs I gave you still have a hold over you."**

**Will laughed. "Then how do I know that your not a hallucination?"**

**Lecter didn't see the humor. "No, Will, not a hallucination. I am real as you are real." He paused. "Do you dream much?"**

**Will hesitated. He always hated the question because both he and Lecter know that he always dreamed. But having Lecter ask it over and over was not amusing. "Enough," he finally answered. **

"**I bet…" Lecter hissed. He didn't seem so convinced but he let the matter go. "How is that scar?"**

**Will automatically touched his face at the mention of his disfigurement. "It's not gone and Picasso still drew on it."**

**Lecter laughed. "Ah, I see you haven't lost that sense of humor of yours."**

"**I want answers, Lecter, not riddles. Why are you here?" Will snapped once again. He needed to know. He needed to know why Lecter didn't kill him. He needed to know why Lecter came. He needed to know the truth of why Lecter helped him.**

**All Lecter did was pierce his eyes into Graham's eyes. He smiled slightly sadistically. **_**"I'm here for you, William, I came to get you."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I do not own Lecter or Graham and I never will.**

**A/N: It's been awhile since I last update this one! Well here I begin! Enjoy and please review!**

"_**I'm here for you, William, I came to get you."**_

**Will froze at the statement. He suddenly felt cold. He felt very cold. He paled at the unknown meaning and said, gulping as he said, "You came to get me."**

**Lecter came to get **_**him**_**. He realized that the thought of Hannibal's escape and freedom wasn't the one that had scared him when he first saw Lecter it was the thought he had now that Lecter came for **_**him**_

**"You sound so surprised!" Lecter gladly noticed. He was now holding a grin that went ear to ear. The grin was there-not thanks to humor- it was there in pure sadistic form. "I've always wanted to come here, my boy, always."**

**Always? Now that wasn't a very comforting word. The coldness inside of him didn't go away but he gathered his strength and his skills back into his rough hands. He didn't want anything to do with Lecter. He wanted Lecter to just leave him. So he did what he knew he could do. He decided to fight; to fight even though he probably would wound up dead or back into his former state of being a drunk.**

**"And what makes you think I would willingly follow you into such a predicament?" he asked, absently taking on the voice patterns of Lecter's. He boldly glared into Lecter's blue eyes and tilted his head. "Leave me be in my state."**

**Lecter just smiled. "Whatever it takes to take you off of your supposed state." He was quite amused. He knew all too well the skill Graham had. It was always a wish of his to utilize it and bend it a little towards his will. And in fact since he has his chance and he was going to take it. "You know, William, I really hope that once we are out in Italy we can really have those old discussions we used to have."**

**Will smiled in return although they both knew the smile was just a pure fake. "Ah, the ones we had in your cell," he said thoughtfully. He laughed. "Short and unwanted but necessary." He shook his head. "I don't think I would really want to go through that again."**

**Lecter's smile faltered. His eyes grew sharper and more deadly than it was before. "I see that when your repugnant humor didn't fade that neither did your manners," he replied. "How funny!"**

**"I know what you're talking about." Will admitted in a more serious tone. "The ones we had before I accidentally caught you."**

**That sentence caught Lecter's pure interest. "Why do you still say it was an accident? There was a reason you caught me."**

**"Cause you and I are so alike?" Will interrupted. He laughed mirthlessly. "I doubt that."**

**"Or that I had my disadvantages?" Lecter struck back. "No, William, it could be both but you are destined for something more."**

**"I hardly believe in destiny anymore, Hannibal." Will said, his eyes showing keen bitterness. **

**Lecter vaguely nodded his face thoughtful. "You shouldn't have stopped. I regret that I made you push it aside."**

_**You regret? **_**Thee Hannibal Lecter having regrets was something. Will thought it was really funny so he started to laugh. "Keep them to yourself, Lecter. I have no use for them."**

**"You miss them don't you?" Lecter said to stop Will's unhinged laugher.**

**His words hit the mark when Will immediately grew red. He smiled wider. "Molly and Josh must be having some life with the grandmother of the family up in Oregon. Did you have a chance to say a heartfelt goodbye?"**

**Will could feel his pulse quicken. He felt Lecter's scrutiny tear his soul into pieces. He should of own that Lecter would find away to push his buttons fully. But he heard something light up inside of him. He too knew where to push. "What about you, Lecter? Have you any family? I remember awhile back that you had a sister? Do you miss her…? I heard she was killed in a horrible way." He paused for effect and then continued saying, "Murdered perhaps?"**

**It was strange to Graham to be like this. To be a man who would use any amount of information no matter how painful or irritating it is to the other who is receiving such words. Sure, he had done it before but not like this. What was that he felt? A pang of regret? **_**Impossible.**_** But he wasn't like Lecter and that was something he should be proud of. Lecter deserved any hurt he could receive. **

**Lecter didn't show anything in his face yet looking into the man's eyes Will saw a hint of sadness and past regrets. But that look quickly faded into a statue state with eyes blazing with a mixture of anger, passion, and slightly bemusement. **

**For few seconds that seemed to Will to last for an eternity Lecter finally quipped a smile and said in a amused tone, "I'm not one for clichés but William I must say: Touché…touché…"**

**"But I know that you don't love nor like your current life. You've lost your family and you don't want to go back to your job in chasing…"**

**"Men like you." Will deadpanned.**

**Lecter nodded. "Maybe, my dear boy, maybe." He looked out to the balcony and said, "I have no more time."**

**Time? Why would a man like Lecter say he has no time? This utterly confused Will as Lecter stood up and ran a hand through his hair. **

**"Will, I will ask only once." Lecter started but he hesitated as if he wasn't sure what to say next. And yet he did. "Will, would you join me into traveling out to the ancient and beautiful wonders of Europe?"**

**Did Lecter just asked him to go with him to Europe? What has the world come to? Will thought. This was just too strange. First Lecter came to see him, next he nursed him to health, and now he wants him, Graham, to run off to a distant country to find out what the true meaning of living an in worthless paradise is? Graham didn't know what was going on. **

**And since he didn't know what was going on he surely wasn't able to give Hannibal an answer. He couldn't give a "yes" and for some reason he couldn't give a "no". Instead he asked, "Why? I know you came here for me. I know you want to teach me about meaning of my or our or whoever owns the worthless paradise but why should I? You haven't given me a reason to even go with you. You are a man who almost killed me. You are a man who I almost killed. What's the point?"**

**For awhile Lecter didn't say anything. No, instead the older man was staring off into the sky. His eyes were blazing with something but he didn't know what. Lecter returned his gaze to Graham. He went down and sat in once more in front of Will. He grabbed Will's chin, softly as he could, and said, "Because you are all I have left." **

**A/N: Dunt dun duh! OMG Did that sound a little melodramatic or slightly fluffish? Because it's neither of them…… Eh? Okay review please! REVIEW!!!!!! …. Right…. ******** I hoped you enjoyed! **

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hannibal Lecter and I certainly do not own William Graham.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like – forever! I'm so sorry! I hope to have more chapters up for this month! I really have sorry. Review please! I need your input. I'm so sorry this one is short but I assure all of you that the next chapter will be longer.**

_**Because you are all I have left…. **_

**Will blinked. Did he hear that correctly? Was that some sort of an admission from Lecter? If so, then what kind of admission did Lecter give to him? Oh, he could feel the suspicions rise in him.**

**He expected Lecter to emphasize on his statement. But to his surprise, the older man didn't. Will was left to speculate. **

Because you are all I have left. **The wheels were turning in his mind. Will contemplated on the fact that maybe Lecter was just as lonely as he was. If that were so then why come to him? Why not go to Starling?**_You and I are a lot alike. _**That was it. Maybe. He wasn't sure.**

**It was then he realized that Lecter was holding his chin – almost – gently. Will didn't know what to think. **

**"Look into my eyes." Lecter commended.**

**Pale eyes met maroon ones. **

**Lecter tilted his head to the left. His eyes bored into Will's. "You are all I have left, William."**

**Why? That was the unspoken question in Will's head. But it was too late. He knew what his choice would be. He just wasn't sure why he made it.**

**"Fine, I'll go."**

**Lecter's maroon eyes lit up. **


End file.
